


I wanna hear the things you say when no one's listening

by vanillastew



Category: SM6 band, sm6
Genre: (barely), Exhibitionism, Masturbation in Shower, Probably ooc, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillastew/pseuds/vanillastew
Summary: When you have 5 siblings, it can be hard to find time for yourself. But not impossible.





	I wanna hear the things you say when no one's listening

With a final strum of the guitar's strings, Adam let out a sigh of relief as his band's practice time was finally over. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower," he tried to say as casually as possible. In all reality showers were never merely a casual decision for him; they had far too much intent behind them to be considered such. And that intent had nothing to do with getting clean.

As he glanced about the other band members, George shot him a knowing look to which he could only muster a sheepish smile in response. As soon as he heard a "sounds good" from someone - probably Isabel or Emily, he was too distracted to discern which - he made his way a bit too quickly up to his shared bathroom.

The sound of running water flooded his ears as his hands made their way to the back of his shirt collar. He pulled the shirt off and took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. He had built up a nice physique - his arm muscles were prominent but not to the point where it was obnoxious, and he had an unmistakable six-pack that even he couldn't help but stare at. And his pecs, his pecs that he so desperately yearned for someone's mouth to be on. As he ran his hands about his chest and his torso, he found them inching closer and closer to his clothed lower half. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his boxers down with them, leaving them at his ankles as he admired himself once more. After a brief moment of fantasizing, he stepped out of his jeans and grabbed his phone so he could set it up in the shower.

He still got a bit of a head rush whenever he started to record himself. This time was no different - his thoughts became a disjointed mess as soon as he felt his thumb press against his phone screen. As he willed himself back to reality, he ran his hands back and forth across his pecs once more. He stopped at his nipples to rub them, his breathing hitching from the sensation. He knew he was already pretty close, the teasing and the risk and god, the anticipation was enough to set him over the edge if he really wanted it to. But instead of giving himself that satisfaction he took his right hand away and ran it across the rest of his body. His chest, his stomach, his thigh, anywhere that wasn't his cock. His eyes made their way back to the camera and he became fully aware of its presence; this thing is here for a reason, right? 

And it was. To put it simply, Adam was a whore. Or at the very least, he liked the idea of being whored out. He liked the idea of being on display, of being a spectacle for those who desired to feast their eyes upon. The videos weren't really for him, he would probably never even watch them again. But they were an outlet for his fantasies. With his band's newfound popularity and his own cult-like following, the risk of a leak was higher than it had ever been for him. And the idea of those racy videos of him being out there for everyone to see excited him to no end. 

His own pleasure was never prioritized in his videos (how dreadfully boring that would be to watch), the viewer's was instead. Which is why when he remembered the camera, he dropped what he was doing to turn around and show his ass. He ran his over the cheeks, delivering a sharp smack on his left side which was only made worse by the water on his skin. He admired the handprint that he left behind as he cupped his cheeks for the viewers, even jiggling them after some time. He then turned back around and grabbed the base of his horribly neglected dick, trying his best to show it off. He crouched down so that his face was in frame and stared into the camera as he let spit dribble out of his mouth and into his hand. As the last string made its way down, Adam stuck out his tongue and opened his mouth as wide as he could - partially in an attempt to disconnect the spit from his tongue, but mainly for the sheer lewdness of it all. He stood back up and decided to finally let himself start stroking. When his hand first fully wrapped around his cock, he let himself groan a bit too loud for his liking. At this, he froze as a vermilion blush bloomed across his face. Rather than letting the possibly of getting caught get to him, he took the accident as an opportunity. He adjusted the camera so that both his face and his cock were in frame. As he started to stroke himself with his right hand, he tightly covered his mouth with his left. Even though he was stroking at an unsatisfyingly slow rate, he moaned and whimpered and groaned and whined uncontrollably against his hand. His hips began to move with his hand and he could feel himself getting close. So he stopped. His hips still rocked in back and forth, his dick searching the air for contact, for friction, for satisfaction. Seeing himself in such a desperate state gave him yet another idea. Adam made a circle with his hand just above the head of his cock and pumped in and out of it. Yeah, this will do.

His thrusts picked up speed, his body chasing his long-awaited orgasm. He felt the blush creep about his face once more as his breathing turned into panting, as the silence turned into strings of curses and satisfied sounds. Remembering the camera once more, he turned so that his left side was facing it while his free hand continued to explore his ass. He let his fingers trace lines across his taint, making himself shudder when they grazed his hole. With a final pump into his own hand, he melted into the touch as he coated his body with his cum.

After taking the time to collect himself, he grabbed his phone with one hand and scooped some of the cum up with the other. He hesitated, but after staring at his hand for a few seconds he filmed himself lapping his own cum out of it. He made a fake swallowing motion and stopped the video as quickly as he could while still remaining natural. Adam put his phone down and spit his cum out, gagging as the taste of himself lingered in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> first sm6 fic on here?!?! interesting choice for what is also my first fic on here. anyways feedback is always super appreciated and my suggestions are always open <3


End file.
